When DEER Prey On TIGER
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "...finally... I got you, hyung. And I will never let you slip from my hands." Ketika si mangsa, yang kali ini mengincar sang pemangsa, apa yang akan terjadi? HOMIN-FanFiction Jung YUNHO X Shim CHANGMIN.
1. Chapter 1

Author **Ela**_**JungShim** present

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

"**When Deer Prey On Tiger"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T to M

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to God, themselves and TVXQ. Yang Ela punya hanyalah ide gila, plot dan cinta buat Yunho dan Changmin~!

**Warn** : TYPO's! Slightly mature

**This is HOMIN-Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah YunhoXChangmin. Bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca dan silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh.."

Suara erang kesakitan terdengar di sebuah kamar yang masih gelap, meskipun sebenarnya sang surya sudah menebarkan sinarnya ke segala penjuru kota Seoul.

_Namja_ yang tadi mengeluarkan erang kesakitan itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang dan memijit kepalanya yang seolah sedang di hantam oleh palu.

Sangat menyakitkan, dan juga menyebalkan.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, alis berkerut tak nyaman, dan tangan yang terus memijit kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, _namja_ tersebut mencoba mengingat -ingat kembali apa yang tadi malam ia lakukan hingga terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing dan nyeri seperti ini.

Yang ia ingat, tadi malam di rumah mereka ada perayaan kelulusan adiknya, Jung Jihye. Kedua orang tua mereka menginap di hotel milik keluarga mereka karena kedua orang tua mereka sudah mengijinkan Jihye untuk mengadakan _party_ di rumah, dan jelas, dengan adanya para anak muda yang sedang merayakan kelulusan, kedua orang tua Jihye tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sehingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel.

Ia diberi pesan oleh kedua orang tua-nya agar mengendalikan adiknya dan juga teman-teman adiknya yang akan _party_ di rumah mereka. _Soju_, _Beer_ dan minuman beralkohol boleh, makanan apapun boleh, tapi tidak boleh sampai ada pil, ganja atau narkoba jenis apapun, serta seks di rumah mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka memang sangat pengertian kepada anak-anaknya.

Dan ia masih ingat kalau semalam ia benar-benar kerepotan untuk menjalankan amanat dari kedua orang tua-nya. Mengecek tas dan barang bawaan dari teman-teman Jihye yang datang untuk mengantisipasi adanya benda-benda terlarang di rumah mereka, dan mengawasi jalannya party yang di adakan dari jam 7 malam itu. Tapi seingatnya, pada pukul 2 pagi ia sudah mengirim pulang semua teman-teman Jihye dengan menggunakan taksi.

Kecuali satu orang.

Shim Changmin.

Tetangga sebelah rumah mereka, yang juga teman sebaya Jihye, teman satu kampus Jihye—meskipun beda jurusan, dan juga seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri juga.

Ia juga masih ingat, kalau setelah hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, akhirnya ia terbujuk juga oleh rayuan Jihye dan Changmin untuk ikut minum-minum merayakan kelulusan keduanya yang sebenarnya memang patut di rayakan. Itu karena keduanya lulus dengan gelar _Cumlaude_, serta Changmin terpilih sebagai _Valedictorian_ yang memberikan pidato kelulusan karena menjadi mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi di angkatan mereka. Sungguh membanggakan sekali prestasi mereka berdua itu.

Setelah itu...

.

..

...

setelah itu... ingatannya kabur..

_Namja_ itu pelan membuka kedua mata, dan merasa lega karena melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

Mungkin memang semalam dirinya mabuk, hingga tidak ingat kejadian setelah ia minum, tapi ia tidak mabuk dengan sangat parah karena buktinya, ia masih bisa kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

_Nyut... Nyut... Nyut..._

_'..hanya saja mungkin aku perlu aspirin untuk mengatasi efek hangover ini..' _batinnyasambilkembalimemijitkepalanya_._

".._mmhh_.."

Tubuh kekar seorang Jung Yunho langsung membeku. Sepasang matanya melebar kaget saat ia mendengar gumaman tidur seseorang yang cukup dekat dari tempatnya, dan juga adanya sesuatu yang bergerak di pinggannya. Di tambah lagi, ia merasakaan kalau sentuhan tadi bergesekan langsung dengan kulit pinggangnya secara langsung!

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, antara panik, berusaha tenang, dan berharap kalau ia masih bermimpi saja, pelan-pelan Yunho menundukkan pandang.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah... sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggannya yang _topless_!

Memejamkan mata erat dan menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, Yunho kembali memijit kepalanya yang sekarang makin bertambah sakit.

_'...Tuhan..apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam?' _keluhnyadidalamhati_._

Namun dengan sifatnya yang tidak suka menghindari masalah, Yunho kembali membuka mata, dan kini ia menelusuri asal dari tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sepasang _onyx_ kelamnya bergerak ke kiri menyusuri tangan, lengan, pundak, hingga akhirnya pada kepala yang bersandar di bahu kiri-nya.

**"!"**

Merasa tak percaya, ia kembali menyusuri paras yang memang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya itu. Surai kecoklatan yang helaiannya begitu halus—Yunho tahu, karena ia sudah sering melarikan tangannya mengelus atau mengusap kepala sang pemilik rambut—, sepasang alis tebal yang menaungi deretan bulu mata yang begitu lentik. Kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata coklat karamel yang bulat, yang akan menyipit separuh ketika sang pemilik mata tertawa. Hidung yang mancung dengan sepasang tulang pipi yang tinggi menghiasinya, dan terakhir sepasang bibir tebal sewarna bunga sakura yang kini terlihat... agak bengkak?

Sepasang manik Yunho menelusur ke bawah, dan ia terbelalak kaget melihat leher itu di penuhi bercak berwarna merah keunguan. Tidak hanya pada leher, pundak dan bagian punggung telanjang yang tersaji di depannya itu...penuh dengan _hickeys_. Seolah seseorang telah _'memakan'_-nya dengan tanpa menyisakan satu jengkal-pun bagian yang tak _'termakan'_.

Melihat hal itu, tanpa perlu memastikan apakah di bawah selimut yang terbentang pada bawah pinggang itu apakah ia memakai baju atau tidak, Yunho sudah bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam.

Ia adalah seorang biseksual, dimana ketika ia mengenyam masa perkuliahan, ia sudah mengeksplorasi segala hal mengenai orientasi seksualnya, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang menyukai _yeoja_, tapi juga tertarik dengan _namja_.

**Srek**

"..mmhh—oww!"

Yunho bangun dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan tubuh _namja_ yang sudah ia identifikasi sebagai Shim-_Oh_-_My_-_God_-Changmin bergerak ke kiri hingga posisinya terlentang di sampingnya, dan gumaman tidur itu terputus oleh erang kesakitan.

Yunho bisa melihat kalau _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu mengerutkan alis, dan menggingit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

"C-chami.." panggil Yunho yang sangat tak tega melihat raut kesakitan di wajah manis tetangganya itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat kalau bagian depan tubuh _namja_ yang satu tempat tidur dengannya itu memiliki bercak _love_ _bites_ yang lebih banyak daripada yang ada di punggungnya.

Selain itu, Yunho teringat kalau dia tidak pernah menyimpan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan seks, seperti kondom dan _lube_ di kamar rumahnya, karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan seks di rumahnya. Ia menyimpan kondom dan _lube_ di mobilnya, dan melakukan hubungan seks di hotel atau kamar yang biasanya ada di _club_. Yang berarti bahwa semalam ia melakukan seks dengan Changmin... tanpa menggunakan lube, dan _raw_...

'_Oh my god...'_

_Namja_ yang di panggil namanya itu langsung membuka matanya, dan sepasang mata coklat karamel itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung. "Y-Yunho _hyung_... Apa... Kenapa _hyung_—ow! ow! oww!"

Jerit kesakitan terdengar lagi karena Changmin yang kaget melihat keberadaan Yunho di sampingnya itu refleks bergeser menjauh, dan menyebabkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ikut bergerak, dan memunculkan rasa sakit itu kembali.

"_Ugh_, sakit sekali... kenapa bisa pantatku sakit sekali seperti ini—ughh!"

"Se-sebentar, _H_-_Hyung_ akan ambilkan obat pereda nyeri, Chami tunggu _Hyung_ sebentar, ne." ucap Yunho terbata-bata sambil bergegas turun dari tempat tidur.

Changmin yang masih menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari bagian belakang tubuhnya itu hanya mengangguk bisa mengangguk pasrah. Namun sepasang mata karamel itu terbelalak kaget dan tanpa bisa dicegah, mulutnya menjerit.

"KENAPA YUNHO-_HYUNG_ TELANJANG?!" teriaknya kaget saat melihat _namja_ yang sudah ia kenal bertahun-tahun itu ternyata tak memakai sehelai benang-pun.

"Ap-apa?" kaget _namja_ yang lebih tua tujuh tahun itu, yang kemudian melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang ternyata tak tertutupi oleh apapun. Panik, ia langsung menyambar selimut di atas tempat tidur dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang.

"KENAPA AKU JUGA—OWW—_SHIT_! SAKIT SEKALI SIALAN!"

Jeritan dari bibir yang sama kembali terdengar, namun kali ini di iringi erangan sakit karena si pemilik suara mencoba meraih bantal untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terekspos.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka tiba-tiba, dan—

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut sekal—_oh_ _my_ _god_.."

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup, di ikuti dengan jeritan feminin dari satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada di rumah itu. "_My_ _god_! Mataku tercemar! Mataku sudah tercemar dan harus segera di cuci! _Oh_ _my_ _god_ Yunho-_oppa_ dan Changmin ternyata...! _Oh_ _my_ _god_, aku tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua ternyata.. Aku harus memberi tahu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_!"

_Namja_ yang berdiri dengan selimut membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya itu hanya bisa meringis canggung. "Umm.. _H_-_hyung_ akan menjelaskan pada Jihye, dan.. umm... _H_-_hyung_ akan mengambilkan obat pereda nyeri dan... dan air minum dari bawah.." ucapnya kikuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Sebelum daun pintu itu menutup sepenuhnya, Yunho melihat Changmin menutup wajah dengan satu tangannya, dan mendengar gumaman dari namja yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya. "...ya tuhan, ini memalukan sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

...namun yang Yunho tidak tahu, setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup sempurna, sebuah seringaian kecil tersungging di bibir namja yang berparas manis itu.

_"...finally... I got you, hyung. And I will never let you slip from my hands."_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Or**

**STOP?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** present

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

"**When Deer Prey On Tiger"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T to M

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to God, themselves and TVXQ. Yang Ela punya hanyalah ide gila, plot dan cinta buat Yunho dan Changmin~!

**Warn** : TYPO's! Slightly mature

This is HOMIN-Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah YunhoXChangmin. Bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca dan silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Don't Like, Don't Read, Simple.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu minggu sebelumnya_

"Kau yakin?"

"Yup, seratus persen yakin. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Yakin memperbolehkanku dengan _Oppa_-mu?"

**Plak!**

Satu tepukan keras mendarat di kepalanya, dari _yeoja_ yang berparas cantik, tapi ringan tangan itu. "_Yah_! Nanti kalau aku jadi _pabbo_ bagaimana?" komplainnya keras.

"Ujian sudah selesai, kau jadi _pabbo_-pun sudah nggak berpengaruh lagi. Lagipula pertanyaanmu barusan sudah menunjukkan ke-_pabbo_-anmu!"

"Ish! Dasar _yeoja_ kasar! Untung saja Seokhee sudah terlanjur sayang padamu. Kalau tidak, entah apakah bakal ada namja yang betah dengan sikapmu yang nggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali ini."

"_Yah_! Shim Changmin! Aku ralat lagi keputusanku untuk memberikan Yunho-_Oppa_ padamu!"

"_Nope_! Kau sudah setuju memberikan Yunho-_hyung_ untukku, nggak bisa di batalkan!"

Jihye menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _namja_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun jadi temannya itu. "Andai saja ada pilihan yang lebih baik, aku pasti tak akan mau menyerahkan Yunho-_oppa _padamu." keluhnya.

Changmin langsung melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke bahu sahabatnya itu. "Hye-_ah_..." panggilnya dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tahu seberapa lama sahabatku ini menyukai _Oppa_-ku. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu mendapatkan Yunho-_oppa_. Jadi, kau tadi bilang kau ingin menjebak Yunho-_oppa_, bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Yunho-hyung itu mudah mabuk? Dan aku tahu kalau Yunho-_hyung_ sudah mabuk, dia jadi _horny_. Jadi aku akan membuat Yunho-hyung memperkosa-ku, dan aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabannya."

**PLAK!**

"Jihye~!" keluh Changmin manja saat kepalanya menjadi sasaran penganiayaan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau ini gila, tapi tidak begini juga caranya! Pikir lagi baik-baik, kalau Yunho-_oppa_ nanti tidak bertindak seperti rencanamu, bagaimana? Kalian berdua sama-sama _namja_, kalau kalian bercinta, tidak akan ada yang di rugikan dan tidak perlu ada yang di pertangggung-jawabkan. Jadi rencanamu ini tidak masuk akal."

"Tapi Hye-_ah_, disitulah letak kesalahan pemikiranmu. Kau tahu kan kalau Yunho-_hyung_ itu orangnya sangat bertanggung-jawab? Lagipula, dalam hubungan dua _namja_, tetap ada yang namanya _Pitcher_ dan _Catcher_." ucap Changmin sambil jari tangannya membentuk pistol sangat mengucap '_Pitcher_', dan tangan kiri-nya membentuk lingkaran/lubang saat mengucap '_Catcher_'. Dan sekarang ia menggerakkan pistol itu memasuki lubang, dan sepasang alisnya naik turun sambil tersenyum pada Jihye-yang mengakibatkannya mendapatkan pukulan lagi di kepalanya.

"_Pabbo_!"

"Hye-_ah_, Yunho-_hyung_ jelas seorang _Pitcher_. Sekarang bayangkan, jika aku, Shim Changmin, menjadi _Catcher_, dan aku berkata bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, apalagi jika aku tambahi bila Yunho-hyung '_memaksa_'ku, dia pasti akan bertanggung jawab."

Jihye terdiam. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Changmin dan membayangkan skenario itu-bukan yang bagian saat mereka menjadi _pitcher_/_catcher_, _mind_ _you_-tapi saat dimana Yunho-_oppa_ sadar kalau dia habis melakukan hubungan intim denngan Changmin, dan diberi tahu bahwa ia memaksa Changmin, dimana Changmin yang menjadi _catcher_-nya.

Dan saat Changmin berkata bahwa dia ingin Yunho-_oppa_ bertanggung jawab?

Jihye sudah jelas bisa membayangkan kalau Yunho-_oppa_nya itu pasti akan langsung mengiyakan.

Bahkan tanpa diminta-pun, kalau Yunho-_oppa_ tau dia sudah melakukan sesuatu diluar kemauan Changmin pasti Yunho-_oppa_nya akan langsung merasa bersalah dan mengikuti semua kemauan Changmin.

Itu semua karena _Oppa_-nya itu amat sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan Changmin, sampai kadang-kadang ia yang adik perempuan sedarah-nya ini saja merasa iri dan _jealous_.

_'Damn, this little devil really know my Oppa'_

Jihye mengatupkan bibirnya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa kesal, tapi mau tidak mau harus menyetujui juga semua kata-kata Changimin yang memang benar adanya.

"Dan karena besok itu benar-benar pengalaman pertamaku, jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk menyiapkan obat pereda nyeri." ucap Changmin mengurai keheningan singkat diantara mereka.

Melihat tatapan bingung Jihye, ia melanjutkan. "Aku sudah _googling_, kalau untuk seorang _Catcher_, pertama kali melakukan '_itu_', besoknya pasti akan benar-benar merasa kesakitan di bagian '_situ_'. Jadi aku pasti nanti akan butuh obat pereda nyeri. Oke?"

"Terserahmu sajalah."

"Yeaayyyy~! Jihye-_ah, you're the best_~~!"

...dan Jihye tak tahu ia harus berdoa agar rencana sahabatnya itu berhasil, ataukah sebagai adik yang baik ia berdoa agar rencana sahabatnya itu gagal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hye-_ah_ di kotak obat kita adakah obat pereda nyeri?" tanya Yunho saat ia turun menyusul adiknya.

"Di dekat ruang laundry sepertinya ada bajumu yang sudah bersih, _Oppa_. Kesana dan pakai baju yang benar dulu, Akan kucarikan obat pereda nyeri-nya."

"_Umm_, Hye-_ah_, jangan cuma obat, tapi air minum dan juga makanan ringan untuk melapisi lambung Changmin, jadi nanti perutnya tidak akan sakit karena minum obat saat perutnya kosong." pinta Yunho yang langsung membuat Jihye memutar mata-nya kesal.

_'Sebenarnya yang adikmu itu aku, atau Changmin sih, Oppa?'_ batinnya sebal.

Tapi karena yang sedang kesakitan di atas kasur itu sahabatnya, tetap saja ia sendiri juga tak tega.

"_Arasseo_. Camilan, air minum, dan obat. Akan kusiapkan."

"Kau memang _yeodongsaeng_ terbaikku, Jihye-_ah_~" puji Yunho yang langsung berlari ke ruang laundry untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya telanjang di balik selimut yang ia pakai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, dan sang pemilik kamar-yang sekadang sudah memakai baju lengkap-berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisikan kue, obat, dan air minum. Selimut yang tadi ia gunakan sudah terlipat rapi dan tersampir manis di bahu-nya. Ia melirik ke atas tempat tidur, dan menemukan Changmin masih dengan posisi seperti tadi, terlentang dengan hanya sebuah bantal menutupi bagian privatnya.

"_Hyung_...sakit..." keluh Changmin dengan nada merengek. Sungguh mati ia bersumpah kalau sekarang ini ia tidak berbohong. Bagian belakang tubuhnya, terutama ass-hole-nya itu benar-benar terasa sakit dan panas seperti terbakar. Mengingat besar dan panjangnya ukuran 'adik kecil' Yunho yang semalam masuk ke rektum-nya, ditambah lagi, mereka melakukannya sampai tiga kali. Jelas saja lubangnya yang masih perawan, eh perjaka itu benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang ini.

Demi mendengar rengek kesakitan _namja_ yang sangat ia sayangi itu, Yunho cepat-cepat meletakkan nampan itu ke meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia segera menumpuk bantal-bantal lain miliknya, dan membantu Changmin untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal itu. Tak lupa ia membentangkan selimut, dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Changmin dengan selimutnya itu-meskipun sebelum itu, sepasang mata musangnya tak lupa untuk menikmati setiap jengkal kulit yang tersaji di depannya.

_'Damn, segila apa aku semalam, sampai setiap jengkal tubuh Changmin penuh dengan bekas gigita__n__ku?'_

Dan kalau Yunho tak salah lihat, di bagian paha dalam sampai mendekati lutut juga ada jejak-jejak _kissmark_, dan bahkan _bitemark_.

'_Gulp_'

Yunho cepat-cepat menyingkirakan pikiran tidak bersih itu dari otaknya, karena satu, ia takut kalau nanti 'adik kecil'nya akan terbangun. Dan kedua, demi tuhaaannn, yang barusan ia pikir dengan pikiran kotornya itu CHANGMIN! Adik kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kembarannnya Jihye.

"Chami, ini makan dulu kue-nya, baru setelah itu minum obatnya, oke? Hyung nggak mau nanti perutmu sakit kalau minum obat dengan perut kosong." ucap Yunho sambil menyuapi Changmin yang kalau tubuhnya bergerak sedikit akan meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah. Obatnya _hyung_.." pinta Changmin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi.

Yunho memberikan obat itu ke Changmin, yang langsung meminumnya dengan air yang sudah ia sodorkan.

"_Hyung_, bantu aku..."

"Ya?"

"Bantu aku untuk pindah posisi. Duduk begini membuat ada tekanan pada pantatku. Bantu aku untuk pindah posisi jadi tengkurap."

Yunho langsung sigap membantu Changmin, meskipun lagi-lagi ia harus menjaga mata dan pikiran kotornya untuk tidak membayangkan Changmin yang sedang tengkurap, dengan sepasang pantat bulat yang sepertinya kenyal dan pas sekali untuk ia remas-remas gemas itu sudah pas sekali posisinya untuk bisa langsung ia-HENTIKAN PIKIRAN KOTORMU ITU JUNG YUNHO!

Yunho cepat-cepat menyampirkan lagi selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh Changmin agar hilang dari pandangannya langsung.

"C-Chami, _Hyung_-"

"-Yunho-_hyung_ adalah yang pertama bagiku." sela Changmin. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, dan memandang Yunho dengan mata bulatnya. "Aku belum pernah melakukan ini dengan siapa pun."

Yunho langsung terbungkam diam.

"..dan semalam, Yunho-_hyung_ yang memaksa. A-aku ingat kalau aku sudah berusaha merangkak lari dari tempat tidur, tap_i h-hyung_ memegang kuat pinggangku dan... dan..."

_"Chami-ah, jangan lari dari Hyung... Hyung sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi lubangmu..."_

Sekelebat ingatan semalam bermain di kepalanya, dan dengan wajah horor ia mengingat kalau setelah itu kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggang Changmin meskipun namja tersebut berusaha kabur... dan memaksa 'adik kecil'nya masuk ke dalam lubang Changmin yang sempit, yang panas, yang ketat, yang mencengkeram miliknya dengan kuat dan merangsek masuk sepenuhnya...dan ia bisa mengingat jelas teriakan kesakitan Changmin...

"Ch-Chami. _H-Hyung_ minta maaf. _H-Hyung_ sangat mabuk semalam, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan kuat untuk hal yang hyung lakukan pada Chami. Karena itu, _hyung_ akan bertanggung jawab. Hukuman apapun akan _Hyung_ terima."

"H-hukuman?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Yunho mengangguk. "Hal yang sudah _Hyung_ lakukan semalam itu sama saja seperti pemerkosaan. Kalau Chami melaporkan _Hyung_ ke polisi dan menuntut _Hyung_ agar di penjara, _Hyung_ akan menerimanya."

Sepasang mata Changmin terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yunho-_hyung_ berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tanpa tahu kalau kejadian semalam itu memang sudah di rencanakan.

Tanpa ingat bahwa sebelum bagian itu, Changmin-lah yang duluan menggoda Yunho dengan memberikan _blowjob_, menjilat, mengulum dan menghisap penis Yunho hingga namja itu hampir klimaks, namun ia lepas.

Kemudian masih ia tambah menggoda Yunho dengan memainkan jari pada lubangnya tepat di depan Yunho.

Dan saat Yunho akhirnya tidak tahan dan ingin memasuki-nya, dengan sengaja ia menggoda dengan merangkak menjauh, hingga akhirnya Yunho mencengkeram pinggangnya, dan masuk sepenuhnya.

..dan sekarang Yunho malah berpikir kalau ia akan melaporkannya ke polisi dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan?

Tidak bisa di percaya.

"_A-aniya_, _hyung_. Se-semalam kita sama-sama mabuk, jadi aku tahu kalau _Hyung_ bukan orang yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, aku ingin _Hyung_ bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi... _Namjachingu_-ku.."

.

.

.

.

"C-Chami.. Apa kau yakin?"

_Namja_ yang masih menelungkup di atas tempat itu mengangguk. "H-_hyung_...menolakku?" tanya-nya dengan mata bulat yang menatap Yunho tepat di mata.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi-"

"-tapi yang kali pertamaku ini dengan Yunho-_hyung_. Dan hyung tidak mau bertangggung jawab.."

"_A-aniya_. Bukan begitu maksud _Hyung_. _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi _namjachingu_-mu. Tapi apa Chami-_ah_ sudah berpikir baik-baik? _Hyung_ ini lebih tua tujuh tahun darimu. _Hyung_ juga hanya pemilik kafe kecil. Chami sendiri baru saja lulus dari fakultas kedokteran dengan menyandang gelar _cumlaude_. Chami nanti akan bertemu dengan banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang lebih cantik dan tampan, dan juga lebih kaya-"

"-Tapi Chami maunya Yunho-_hyung_."

Di sela dengan kalimat seperti itu, dengan tatapan mata bulat innocent yang selalu bisa membuatnya luluh selama ini, jelas saja Yunho kalah telak.

"_A-arasseo_."

.

.

.

.

.

**First Mission : Be Yunho-hyung's boyfriend = Accomplished.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Boss_, ponselmu bunyi nih." teriak pegawainya yang ada di dapur, dekat dengan meja kerjanya tempat meletakkan ponsel.

Yunho yang sedang meracik minuman untuk pelanggannya itu balas berteriak. "Tolong lihatkan itu telpon dari siapa."

"Dari '_Boyfriend_'!"

Yunho langsung meletakkan cup kopi yang ia pegang dan mengoperkannya kepada pegawainya, dan bergegeas ke belakang. Tidak ia pedulikan ocehan pegawainya yang menggodanya mengenai status seorang '_boyfriend_' pada kontak teleponnya.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian '_itu_'. Kehidupannya kembali seperti biasa, kecuali sekarang ada kontak dengan nama '_boyfriend_' di ponselnya, dan beberapa pesan-pesan singkat dari kontak tersebut. Pesan singkat yang remeh seperti 'sedang apa?', 'sudah makan', dan sebagainya.

"_Annyeong_, Chami-_ah_. Ada apa?"

"_H-hyung_ bisakah tolong jemput aku sekarang?" ucap Changmin dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Mendengar itu, Yunho langsung melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan dan berjalan keluar. "Kau dimana?"

"Stasiun subway Jukjeon."

"Aku segera kesana. Chami tunggu _Hyung_ disana, _ne_?"

Yunho segera menghentikan taksi, dan naik untuk menjemput Changmin. Sesampainya di Stasiun Jukjeon, Yunho langsung menemukan Changmin yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Chami, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depan Changmin.

"A-aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Mall untuk bertemu Kyu, Minho dan Jong. T-tapi tadi saat di kereta, a-ada menyentuh p-pantatku. A-aku cepat menjauh, dan langsung turun di stasiun ini."

Mata Yunho melebar kaget mendengar penuturan Changmin. "Jangan bicara disini. Ayo ikut ke tempat _Hyung_." ucap Yunho yang langsung meraih tangan Changmin dan menggandengnya erat.

Yunho kembali menyetop taksi, dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah tiba di Kafe milik Yunho. Para pegawainya yang tadinya berniat menggoda si boss yang tadi tiba-tiba keluar setelah mendapat telepon dari '_boyfrined_', dan sekarang kembali dengan menggandeng seorang namja, langsung mengurungkan niat mereka karena melihat raut muka boss mereka yang seperti akan mengamuk.

"Duduk, dan tunggu sebentar. Akan aku buatkan minuman untukmu." ucap Yunho saat mereka berdua tiba di ruangannya.

Para pegawai yang super penasaran tapi tak berani menegur boss mereka itu langsung berjengit kaget saat melihat boss mereka keluar ruangan, dan langsung meninju tembok di sebelahnya.

Satu kali..

Dua kali..

Tiga kali...

Sambil terus mengumpat lirih, tapi penuh emosi.

Tak lama, tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang memerah, Yunho kemudian berjalan ke depan dan meracik segelas _ice latte_, dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan.

"Minum, dan ceritakan pada _hyung_."

Changmin yang melihat raut marah Yunho, menyeruput sedikit minumannya. "Y-Yunho-_hyung_ m-marah padaku?" cicitnya pelan.

Tapi yang di tanya hanya memandangnya lekat dalam diam.

"S-siang ini aku sudah ada rencana main dengan Kyuline-teman satu fakultas-di Mall, jadi tadi aku naik subway. Dan karena ini jam sibuk, di dalam kereta benar-benar penuh sesak. A-awalnya kupikir ada yang tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pantatku. T-tapi saat k-ketiga kali, tangan itu malah menempel di pantatku dan meremas kecil. A-aku langsung berusaha berjalan pergi dari situ dan mendekati pintu kereta. U-untungnya baru sebentar, tiba di stasiun Jukjeon, dan aku langsung melompat turun. Setelah itu aku langsung menelepon _Hyung_."

.

...

...

Hening.

Sebelum akhirnya Yunho membuka mulut. "Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, yang membuat Changmin memperhatikan outfit yang ia pakai. Kemeja lengan pendek garis-garis biru, celana pendek hitam, sepatu, dan topi sebagai pemanis.

Bagian mana yang salah?

"Huh?"

"Kenapa memakai celana sependek itu?"

Changmin menunduk dan melihat celana-nya yang memang hanya menutupi separuh dari paha-nya itu. "I-ini kan musim panas, _hyung_." ucapnya membela diri.

"Besok lagi, _Hyung_ tak mau melihatmmu memakai celana pendek di atas lutut. Boleh memakai celana pendek, tapi harus di bawah lutut, _arasseo_?"

"T-tapi _hyung_-"

Ucapan Changmin terputus karena Yunho mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat tunggu sebentar. _Namja_ yang lebih tua tujuh tahun itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Annyeong_ Lee-_ssi_, mengenai mobil Audi A6 yang kemarin kita bicarakan, mobil itu jadi saya ambil. Dan tolong bisakah dikirim hari ini juga sebelum petang?"

Diam

"_Ne_, mengenai pembayaran, setelah ini akan saya transfer 75%,sisanya akan saya transfer lagi jika mobilnya sudah sampai disini sebelum petang. _Ne_, _kamsahamnida_."

Setelah menutup telepon, Yunho berjalan ke lemari kecil yang ada di ruangannya, dan mengeluarkan satu celana jeans. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkan beberapa baju ganti di ruangannya, berjaga-jaga jika mesin minumannya _error_ dan bajunya jadi basah, dan hal lain sebagainya.

"Mungkin agak sedikit kebesaran, tapi karena untuk sementara, ganti celanamu dengan ini." ucapnya sambil memberikan celana jeans panjang itu pada Changmin.

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"Ini ruangan ber-AC, jadi meskipun musim panas, akan tetap sejuk. Dan _Hyung_ tidak menerima penolakan, Chami."

Dengan bibir manyun, Changmin akhirnya menerima celana jeans itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Yunho kembali bertanya. "Jadi, setelah ini masih akan tetap pergi ke Mall atau bagaimana?"

"Aku nggak akan mau ketemu Kyu dan yang lain dengan celana kedodoran begini. Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan ejekan mereka."

Yunho mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mau aku antar pulang naik taksi, atau menunggu disini sampai waktunya _Hyung_ pulang?"

Changmin berpikir sebentar. "Aku nggak mau pulang. Di rumah nggak ada orang."

"Jadi, mau disini?"

Changmin menganggguk. "Tapi aku bisa mati bosan kalau menunggu di dalam sini. Aku boleh menunggu di depan saja? Setidaknya di depan kan aku bisa melihat pemandangan dan orang-orang yang datang-pergi."

Yunho mengangguk dan membawa Changmin ke bagian depan kafe-nya. Ia memilihkan tempat duduk terbaik di kafe-nya untuk Changmin. Memberikan _ice lattte_ yang tadi hanya sempat diminum sedikit, dan 3 _slice treacle tart_.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Changmin untuk kembali bekerja, Yunho berpesan. "_Hyung_ sudah beli mobil. Mulai sekarang, setiap Chami mau pergi kemanapun, harus bilang pada _Hyung_, dan nanti akan _Hyung_ antar, Oke?"

"Tapi nanti akan merepotkan _hyung_-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an, dan ini bukan sebuah permintaan yang bisa Chami tolak. _Hyung_ tak mau ada kejadian seperti hari ini terulang lagi."

"A-aku mengerti."

"_Good boy._" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Changmin, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang sekarang tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena ia sadar bahwa tindakan Yunho barusan itu di saksikan oleh para pegawai kafe itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Second mission : Escorted anywhere by Yunho-hyung = Accomplished**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
